2,4,6-triamino-1,3,5-trinitrobenzene (TATB) is a high explosive with exceptional properties in terms of thermal and physical stability, making it a safer alternative to many other high explosives, such as 2-methyl-1,3,5-trinitrobenzene (TNT). U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,377 discloses a widely practiced process for the manufacture of TATB, which is colloquially referred to as “The Benziger Process.” This process uses the nitration of 1,3,5-trichloro-benzene to 1,3,5-trichloro-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TCTNB), which is then aminated to TATB using toluene as a solvent. Benziger went on to patent a process for making fine grained TATB in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,371, where the reaction to produce TATB was conducted using an emulsion containing between approximately 50% and 75% water by volume, an emulsifier, and a protective colloid, with the remainder preferably consisting of toluene.
However, a safer TATB production process that produces higher yields while retaining and improving upon the desirable insensitivities, stabilities, and energetics of the explosive may be beneficial.